Hurting Does Hurt
by WriterGurl11
Summary: Augustus and Hazel are in a car accident and stuck in the car on a not so busy road in the woods. Hazel's oxygen tank is busted up, and Augustus's only leg he has left is seriously messed up, how will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Hurting Does Hurt (The Fault In Our Stars story) **

**Chapter One**

**AN: I saw The Fault In Our Stars today, and it was amazing! I also read the book! But, I'm kinda scared to write Hazel's character, because it seems kinda hard to write her's, but I think Augustus's character will be (hopefully) kinda easy! So, sorry for the OOCness! Hope you like this little introduction!**

"So, Hazel Grace, how are you doing today?" Augustus Waters asked me, as we were driving to his house. We had taken a back road to get there, since he said it would be "quicker". I highly doubt that.

"Well, how do you think I am?" I asked. He smiled at me.

"I think, you are doing great." He said.

"Close, but- LOOK OUT!" I shouted, as a car from the back way came hurtling toward us a full speed. It hit his car, and our car went into the woods near the road. I felt the car rolling down the hill. It stopped when my side of the car hit the tree. I groaned in pain.

"Hazel?! Hazel Grace?! Come on, open your eyes!" Augustus shouted at me. I groaned, but opened my eyes and saw him staring at me.

"Oh thank God you're awake!" He said. "Are you ok?"

"I-I think I'm fine... It's just.. My oxygen tank is a little busted up." I said. "Are you ok?"

"Well.. I don't think my other leg is ok..." He said. I looked at his left leg**(1) **and saw that it was all bloodied up, and you could barely make out it was a leg.

"Oh my gosh, Augustus..." I said, he shook his head.

"I-I'm fine. We just have to worry about getting you out." He said. I looked at him.

"Us. We have to worry about getting 'us' out." I corrected him, as I leaned back in the seat, not taking my eyes off his leg.

**AN:**

**1) I'm trying to remember which leg it was, but I'm pretty sure that his right leg was the one that he had amputated.**

**So, I hope you liked the prolouge. And this is before Augustus died, as you can see. Hope you liked it!**


	2. Stuck

Hurting Does Hurt: Stuck

Chapter 2

**AN: Well, here's the next part. I hope you like it!**

****"Did you try the doors?" I asked Augustus. He nodded his head.

"I tried all of them. They're stuck from rolling, I guess. How about your door?" He asked. I pushed on my door, trying to get it open, but no such luck. I shook my head.

"Mine won't open, either." I told him. He groaned, then looked at the windshield, which had been cracked during everything.

"If I can crack all of it, then I can hopefully get out, then help you out." He said. I shook my head.

"No! Your leg is so bad!" I protested. He chuckled.

"You're worse off then me, Hazel Grace. Your oxygen tank is on the brink of not working. I think you should leave this to me." He said. I suddenly had an idea.

"Our phones! Did you try your's?" I asked him. He took his phone out of his pocket and showed me the cracked screen and how it wouldn't turn on.

"I guess it messed the screen up to the point it won't turn on." He told me. I took mine out of my pocket and saw the same thing had happened to mine.

"So, we're back to me bashing out the windshield." He told me, with a slight smile on his face. He got up on top of the dashboard, and slammed his fist into the windshield a couple of times, until there was a big enough hole for him to climb out of. I looked at his hand and saw it was all bloodied up- way to go, Augustus.

"I'll climb out onto the hood of the car, then hand me your oxygen tank and then I'll help you out." He told me. I nodded. I watched him drag his left leg out, and saw in the light how worse it was then I originally thought.

"Your turn." He said, as I handed him the oxygen tank. I climbed into his arms and he lowered me to the ground.

"Gus, your leg is bad." I told him. He smiled at me.

"I now notice, you only call me 'Gus' in dangerous situations."**(1)** He said. I laughed a small laugh.

"Well, this is a dangerous situation, and you basically only listen to me when I call you Gus when it's something serious happening to you. Even then, you don't listen!" I told him. He laughed.

"That's just because I'm so stubborn." He said. I nodded my head in agreement.

"That you are." I said. He stopped in his tracks, which made me bump into him. "What?" I asked, then stopped. I looked up and saw the huge hill we had to climb to get back up to the main road. I groaned in frustration. Could this get any worse?!

**AN:**

**1) I just said this because I thought "Hey, why don't we just say she only calls him Gus in dangerous situations?" Not that that is true. (Although, it could be! You never know!)**

**So, hope you liked it! I might update again today if I feel like it. If not, I will definitely update again tomorrow :)**


	3. All is well that ends well

**TFIOS: Hurting Does Hurt**

**Chapter 3**

**AN: Well, I had a sleepover Thursday and I didn't get home until late yesterday, so I'm so sorry! So, I hope you like it! Notes at the bottom about another story I really want to do.**

"How can we possibly get up that?!" I asked him, frustrated. He looked at me, then back up at the top of the hill.

"If you can get halfway up there, then I could carry you the rest of the way." He said. I shook my head.

"Uh, no way, big guy. You can barely walk as it is!" I protested.

"Fine, then we'll walk up it together." He said. I nodded. We started walking up the hill, when I started gasping a little. He looked back at me with concern in his eyes.

"You need to take a break." He said. I nodded my head and leaned against a tree. I looked over to him and saw his face was really pale.

"Gus, you're losing a lot of blood." I told him.

"You need to worry about yourself. You're having trouble breathing." Augustus said.

"Gus, I don't know if I can make it up that hill…" I told him. He nodded his head. Then, I felt a hand on my back and another arm under my legs, lifting me up.

"Gus! Put me down! You need to worry about your leg!" I told him, while kicking.

"You're making this harder than it should be, Hazel Grace." He said. Then I stopped kicking. We had made it half way up, when I felt him stop. I looked up at him and saw the sweat pouring down his face and him breathing super hard.

"Take a break, Gus." I told him. He shook his head, and kept on going up the hill. We had finally made it to the top, when he put me down.

"Now, we have to find a gas station so we can call our parents." He said out of breath, as he laid down on the side of the road.

"And an ambulance." I reminded him. He nodded his head.

"Are you ok? I can hear you breathing from over here!" I said, concerned.

"I-I'm fine." He said. I looked at him unsure. He got up off the ground, and motioned for me to come near him. "I see a g-gas station right up there." He said as he pointed toward where the gas station is.

"Can you make it that far?" I asked. He nodded his head, as he lifted me up into his arms again. I groaned as he lifted me up. We arrived at the gas station, and the guy's eyes widened as he saw the state we were in. I heard him calling 9-1-1 as Augustus put me in a chair, but my mind was more focused on Augustus, falling to the ground, not moving.

"GUS!" I shouted, and went to his side. I felt the tears starting to come down. "Gus, please. Open your eyes." I said. I looked down at his leg and saw it still bleeding a little. It had been about five minutes, when I saw paramedics walking in. I felt them helping me sit down on a gurney, but my eyes wouldn't leave Gus's pale face. I felt my oxygen being replaced by more powerful oxygen. I felt my eyes slipping closed, and the last thing I saw was Gus's pale face with an oxygen mask on it.

**7 Hours Later…**

I groaned as I opened my eyes. Why was I in a hospital? Then I remembered… The car accident, my oxygen tank going out on me, Augustus… My eyes widened when I thought of him. I looked next to me and saw Augustus, laying down, looking at me.

"Hazel Grace…" He said weakly, smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Hey Augustus… How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Good… Tired… They saved my leg, though!" He said excitedly.

"That's great, Gus!" I said. He smiled.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I feel good. I can finally breathe better since I got better oxygen on me." I joked. He smiled.

"Good." He said. I saw his eyes slowly closing, so I thought of the only thing I could think of.

"Okay?" I said. He smirked as his eyes fell shut.

"Okay." He said. I smiled, then did the same as him: fell asleep.

**AN: Here is the end of the story! Hope you liked it!**

**So, my story idea is AU kinda. So, here is what it is about:**

**Augustus Waters was a basketball player. Keyword: was. He had to stop playing basketball because of bone cancer in his leg. He met this beautiful girl in the hospital. Her name is Hazel Grace Lancaster. Is it possible to fall in love with a girl at the hospital?**

**So, there it is! I can't wait to start this one! Hope you liked the ending!**


End file.
